The Second Button
by Redflowercactus
Summary: The most annoying couples are the ones who don't know they ARE in love. One day, Heiji and Kazuha will realize they love each other. But who has the nerve to ask the other one out first? Here is one possible scenario. Heiji/Kazuha - Chapter 2: Bishonen
1. Whiteout

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Aoyama Gosho/Gosho Aoyama does.

Kudo Shin'ichi/Edogawa Conan = Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa

Mouri Ran = Ran Mouri/Rachel Moore

Hattori Heiji = Heiji Hattori/Harley Hartwell

Toyama Kazuha = Kazuha Toyama

Ahou is just one way to say "idiot" in Japanese. Heiji & Kazuha call each other it a lot.

Chapter 1: Whiteout

Kazuha shoved some papers into Heiji's hands the second she saw him.

"Sorry, but I need you to check my English presentation that's due next period. I just finished it last night, but I had to memorize it and I'm going to read it in class. Can you sit and listen to it?"

"Sure, sure. What's the subject?," Heiji questioned as he glanced at the papers.

"Comparing Japanese and English mythology. My assignment is on the Grim Reaper. ...What are you laughing at?" Heiji had doubled up with laughter after reading something on her paper.

"Heiji! I demand that you tell me this instant!" ordered Kazuha lividly. Heiji spent a minute trying to compose himself.

"You wrote R-A-P-E-R instead of R-E-A-P-E-R!" he burst out, going into a laughing fit.

"So? What's so funny about the spelling?" she asked cautiously. He explained what it meant in Japanese.

"You pervert! How do you even know these things!" she said as her face colored.

"Well, in my line of profession, you need to know a lot about criminal activity. You never know, I might have to interrogate an Englishman or American one day. I know Kudo did once," Heiji said in a matter of fact voice.

"Line of profession?! You're just a high school detective!" scoffed Kazuha.

"I'll have you know that I've solved 1000 cases already woman! Anyway, the problem at hand is that the title of the paper you're handing in today- it's misspelled! You're screwed!" he pointed out. This ultimatum slowly dawned on Kazuha, and she began to go into hysterics.

"You've got to be kidding me! I worked on that presentation all night! I can't re-type it now!"

"You need to chill," Heiji said as he grabbed one of her hands. Kazuha stopped cold and looked down at the dark hand that enveloped hers as if it was the first time she had ever seen it.

"Why...are you holding my hand?" she stuttered. Not that they had never held hands before, but he really only held her hand when they were running away from murderers or falling off cliffs, that kind of thing. To her embarrassment, she was starting to redden, but not out of anger.

"I'm holding your hand to see how fast your pulse is. You know, you look really flushed," he wondered. "Are you really that angry?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just...white-out the word and re-write it or something."

Satisfied, Heiji replied, "Good. So I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Sure!" she said as cheerfully as she could manage. As he departed, she looked down at her hand and gulped. There was no way she could deny it now.

She really was in lov- wait. Oh wait. That- "AHOU! I STILL DIDN'T READ MY PRESENTATION TO YOU!" she shrieked like a banshee. Heiji cringed, but continued to saunter towards his next class. He had timed his escape well- the bell had just rung. Kazuha glowered. She'd make him pay. That ahou. But right now, more pressing matters were on her mind. She ran to class hoping there was enough time to get some white-out.


	2. Bishonen

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Aoyama Gosho/Gosho Aoyama does.

Kudo Shin'ichi/Edogawa Conan = Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa

Mouri Ran = Ran Mouri/Rachel Moore

Hattori Heiji = Heiji Hattori/Harley Hartwell

Toyama Kazuha = Kazuha Toyama

Ahou is just one way to say "idiot" in Japanese. Heiji & Kazuha call each other it a lot.

Chapter 2: Bishonen

Most wouldn't think it because of her girly looks, but Kazuha had an aptitude for fixing machines. She also had a fine eye for detail and could spot small problems that Heiji could not. And, after he constantly complained about how expensive motorcycle repairs were, she went to a motorcycle repair workshop to learn how to fix motorbikes "so he would shut up". But he had to admit it was really convenient when his bike broke down or something else went wrong- instead of having to pay an insane amount of money to get it fixed, he could just give her a call.

Of course, even though they had been friends for years and years now, he wasn't getting these repairs for free. Never one to be used, Kazuha always made sure every repair was paid back in the form of a dinner date or a shopping spree. Heiji had to pick up the tab for every single one, but that didn't really irk him as much as their classmates did. It stood to reason that they would see their classmates from time to time out of school, but those idiots always thought that those dinner dates he took her out to actually meant they were dating. Heiji was too proud to admit that the reason for these outings was that Kazuha fixed his bike, so he put up with their jeering. They WERE smart enough to know that Heiji had been doing kendo for years, so they always scampered away before he could improvise with a stick and beat them to a pulp.

His motorcycle had broken down yet again. Unfortunately for him, Kazuha was still mad that he didn't thoroughly proofread her Grim Reaper essay. Arguing over the phone, he pointed out that he had corrected a key mistake- she definitely wouldn't have got a good mark on a paper titled "The Grim Raper". Additionally, she got a great grade on the paper- shouldn't she be happy? He was getting tired of looking over all her English essays. Frankly, he thought he deserved a little more thanks and that she was pretty rude for shoving paper at him first thing in the morning instead of saying hello. After all, he had said loftily, it was her essay right? He really shouldn't have to do everything for her.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for about five seconds. Then she hung up angrily, slamming down on the receiver; Heiji was left staring at the phone completely baffled. He hoped she wasn't PMSing.

She had been sulking for a week before he decided to call Kudo for advice. This was serious business now- a day ago, he forgot that she was still angry and had asked her to fix his bike. Her response could be compared to a vengeful poison dart thrower- murderous. Definitely wasn't your average case of PMS. He would never openly admit it, but he needed help. Kudo was much better at him when it came to decoding people, be it woman, killer, or potential murderess, in this case. Kudo wasn't very good at guessing what a woman would wear at the beach though. Heiji owned Kudo when it came to that kind of deduction. He giggled at the memory. He was still snickering when Kudo picked up.

Suppressing his laughter, Heiji said, "Oi Kudo! How long can I talk to you?"

"Ten minutes tops. Ran's at karate practice and Uncle's passed out from drinking too much", Conan remarked while staring amusedly at Sleeping Kogoro. "Just to be safe, I think I'll go outside."

The shrunken detective tried to sneak out of the room using the stealth of a ninja. And failed miserably when he tripped over an empty beer can on the ground. Face met floor in a highly amusing and highly dangerous fashion and Conan blacked out. On the other end of the line, Heiji didn't really understand what was going on, but judging from the loud and painful crash and bang on the line, it wasn't pretty.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Heiji became even more alarmed when he heard the disconnect tone. He cursed and tried calling five more times. Nothing. He really hoped whatever just happened was not the Black Organization's doing. The only person he could think of calling was that old doctor that lived nearby and knew Conan was Kudo; hopefully he would be in.

He punched in the number, hoping for the best. The voice he heard on the other end was dry and feminine. "Hello?"

"Oh...you're Haibara Ai, right? Could I speak to Doctor Agasa?"

"He's not in right now."

"Well, in that case, can you check on Kudo for me? I was talking to him just now, but I heard a crash and bang and the phone disconnected. I tried calling him several times, but he wouldn't pick up." While he related him tale, he heard her gasp sharply.

There was a note of panic in Ai's voice as she spoke through a clenched mouth, "Is it the Black Organization?" Her voice had faded to a terrified whisper when she said Black Organization.

Heiji felt bad- he hadn't meant to freak her out. "While it's a possibility, I doubt it. Kogoro was asleep in the same room. But I think it would be a good idea to check for me."

"I'll call you back," she said tersely. When she did, he found out that Kudo had merely passed out, but Ai managed to get a hold of Doctor Agasa before going to Mouri Detective Agency and they drove Kudo to Doctor Agasa's house. Somehow, Mouri Kogoro managed to sleep through all of this. And if anyone asked, Conan had left to play soccer with Ai and had gotten tired, falling asleep at the doctor's home. The doctor left a note to Ran on the door saying Conan was at his house. She probably wouldn't question it. But Heiji was struck by inspiration- he would call her cell phone to buy some time. And just maybe, he could figure out what was bothering Kazuha. He knew she called Ran from time to time. Dr. Agasa and Ai approved of his plan, so they gave him Ran's cell phone number.

He was nervous now, and he didn't really know why. Still, Heiji put in the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran, this is Heiji."

"Oh, hi Heiji. You don't usually call me and you've never called my cell phone before. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Flustered by her unusual perceptiveness, he stammered. "Actually..yes, I think I need your help. It's Kazuha..." he ended lamely.

"Oh. Are you two having problems?"

"Yeah-I was wondering if she told you anything about it. I haven't been able to get her to look at me for a week now."

"Well, she hasn't called me about that. Can you tell me why she's so upset?" Ran asked thoughtfully.

Heiji told her about what he dubbed the "White-Out Incident" and the phone conversation he and Kazuha had. As he rambled on, he realized just how rude he had been to Kazuha. Growing embarrassed, he admitted to Ran that he shouldn't have spoke to her like that. Ran listened patiently as he finished.

"Heiji, for a famous high-school detective, you're especially dense."

Heiji was taken aback at this sudden attack on his intelligence. He had never heard her speak so rudely to anyone.

"What makes you say something like that?" he demanded angrily.

"I respect your deductive abilities, but even though you've known Kazuha much longer than I have, I can say that you don't know her as much as you think you do."

"Explain", Heiji snarled through gritted teeth.

"Let's put the pieces of the puzzle together, shall we? Point one, Kazuha turned red when you took her hand. Point two; you insulted her nearly beyond redemption. Point three, she's always stalking you and gets angry at any potential girlfriends you may have, including me. Point four; she cares a lot for you, making you wear an omamori for protection. She friggin' stabbed you in the hand when you guys were hanging off that cliff, so she would die so you could live. There are a lot more examples I could give, but then we would be talking forever."

Heiji was horrified. "No. You are NOT suggesting what I think you are suggesting. And you're NOT Ran; stop screwing with me Kudo."

Conan smirked and turned his handy-dandy voice-changing bow tie off. "Finally." He had came to during Heiji's second phone call to Ai and was the one who approved of the plan and gave Heiji "Ran's number".

"You...you... dastardly little twerp!"

"Heiji, you know I could go on and on about how much you like Kazuh-"

Enough was enough. Heiji hung up. Kudo was being such a jerk. But, his inner voice nagged, what if he's right?

Nah. He didn't have to listen to that idiot.

He turned towards the door of his bedroom to leave his room to cool down and jumped up startled when someone rapped heavily on his door. That someone rapped three times in rapid succession; it was Kazuha, and she was here for an unscheduled visit. "Heiji! Are you there?"

His heart jumped at the sound of her voice. She hadn't spoke to him in days. He hoped that she hadn't overheard his conversation.

He slid the door open to let her in. As always, he was amazed by her ability to sneak around places-although, as Kudo was saying, she was an experienced stalker. He winced. He had to get Kudo's conversation out of his mind now.

"You NEVER CALL to tell me when you're coming over-", he protested. Heiji stopped when he felt her freezing glare. "I mean...hello?"

She cocked her head to one side and sneered arrogantly. "Much better."

She stopped smirking and assumed her usual demeanor. Haltingly, she said, "I've decided to...forgive you. While I wish that you'd apologize, I think I overreacted. I don't think you really meant it when you said all that stuff, but in the future, I'll try not to burden you too much with my projects. I'm sorry for ignoring you and everything, but I was hurt." She looked downwards, red-faced. "And to be honest, I was driving myself crazy by not talking to you or looking at you. I couldn't stand it. Can we make up and go back to being friends?" Heiji was astounded- what Kudo had been suggesting seemed to be sort of playing out. He mentally slapped himself. No, no, no. Stop listening to that guy's BS, it's getting to your head.

"I really am sorry for what I said. I was a jerk, I'll admit it", he said softly. They stood still, just looking at each other in a mutual silence that only close friends can share without having the awkwardness of strangers. Well, actually, it was pretty awkward.

Heiji was the first to kill the quiet. "I'm your drug", he said toothily.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. You can't live without me without going through withdrawal symptoms," he quipped.

"Yeah, OK, sure," she said, rolling her eyes. Inwardly, she grinned. It was good to be back. She started to leave his room and motioned for him to follow. "Let's get to fixing your motorbike."

They bounded down the stairs with the giddiness of children. They were so much happier, some would even say hyper, in each other's company after not seeing each other for a week.

"You know, I still don't understand how you climb up stairs without making a sound. It's unnerving", Heiji remarked as they reached the last step.

"Heiji, I've been over to your house so many times that I know EXACTLY where the floor creaks."

"That's even creepier, now that you admitted that."

Heiji dashed in front of her and opened the front door grandiosely. Kazuha slapped him on the back of the head. "Stop trying to be a gentleman when you're not."

They stopped in front of the motorcycle. Kazuha inspected the bike, and after a while, dragged the toolbox out and started to fix it. Heiji had long given up on understanding how to fix motorcycles and Kazuha had stopped trying to explain what she was doing. For one thing, Kazuha wasn't good at explaining what she was doing and the only thing Heiji was only interested in was riding his motorbike. Instead, they discussed other things.

"Finally, I can go back to getting my weekly fix of bubble tea once you've fixed my bike", remarked Heiji. He sighed at a memory of the taste.

She perked up. "Bubble tea, you say?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He frowned. He felt suspicious for some reason, but told her the name of the establishment. She brightened.

"My friend Reiko told me that quite a few of the waiters there are bishonen. I'm talking really, REALLY hot guys", she said excitedly. A small part of Heiji died when he heard this.

"You've gotta bring me with you this weekend! It'll pay off for this repair. I'll even throw in a free repair!" Kazuha pleaded when she saw the look on Heiji's face.

"You're telling me that YOU want to go to MY personal hook-up to salivate over potential boyfriends? What if I refuse?"

"Then your precious bike is going to be wrecked beyond repair. I do have the power to do that you know."

"You would not!"

"Yes I would", she said, waving a wrench threateningly. Heiji gave up at this point.

"Fine, you win. Sunday, 7 PM sharp, and dress decently."

"Yes FATHER", Kazuha said, blowing a raspberry. She then cheered while Heiji sulked.

"They aren't even THAT good looking."

"Who are you to judge? Unless there's something you're not telling me..."

"AHOU! I'm not gay!"

"Never said you were. Anyway, it's a win-win situation. You get your fantastic bubble tea and I get to stare at pretty boys!"

Heiji groaned. This was possibly going to be the worst weekend in his entire 17 years of existence.

"Aw, c'mon, cheer up!"

Kazuha's phone buzzed. It was her father, telling her to come home.

"Anyways, I gotta run. Bye Heiji!"

"Alright, see ya. Give the Commissioner my regards," he grunted, waving her off. Kazuha skipped off, brimming with joy. She couldn't wait to call Ran about these new developments.


End file.
